


Résonance

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, Modern Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: En accompagnant Rose à cette soirée, Rey pensait passer un mauvais moment, ou du moins, un moment sans importance. Mais il était là...Petite histoire dans laquelle Rey a du mal à communiquer avec les autres et trouve enfin quelqu'un capable de la comprendre et de capturer son coeur.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Sous les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Alors c'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit un peu au fil de la plume, j'espère que ça plaira ^^  
> Je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez poétique, où le couple Reylo a un langage qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Rose avait dit que ce serait la plus belle soirée de l’Univers, et qu’il fallait impérativement qu’elle vienne. Elle lui avait promis les étoiles, la musique, les lumières, la danse. Et de tout cela, Rey ne retrouva que la splendeur du ciel nocturne. Elle avait toujours détesté les fêtes, d’autant plus lorsque celles-ci se résumaient à boire et à poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur des corps étrangers. Elle n’aimait pas le monde, n’appréciait guère le bruit et était réticente à converser avec les inconnus. Elle ignorait même à qui appartenait la maison dans laquelle les convives se déhanchaient au rythme d’une mélodie dénuée d’âme et de sens. Ça faisait trembler les murs et sa cage thoracique, et c’était désagréable. Rey pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour échapper au tumulte qui faisait souffrir ses sens. Dans le grand jardin, l’air était plus respirable, le vent était frais, et les astres plus étincelants qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. Les yeux aux ciel, elle contemplait en silence, un sourire aux lèvres, l’infinité. Elle était habituée à la solitude, à ce qu’on la trouve étrange, lunaire et rêveuse. Elle avait l’impression de ressentir les choses différemment, de façon plus vive, plus violente et passionnée. Une couleur, un mot, une lumière, tout avait vocation à une émotions, à une beauté unique. Elle détacha ses mains de ses oreilles, la musique était assez loin à présent pour qu’elle puisse profiter du bruissement des herbes, de l’odeur des fleurs et de la magnificence des étoiles. Puis un mouvement à sa droite la fit sursauter, et elle fit volte-face, serrant contre son cœur ses petites mains, comme si ce geste avait pu la protéger. A ses cotés se tenait un jeune homme de haute taille, les cheveux sombres, le regard ténébreux, la peau pale. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et Rey crut un instant qu’il n’était rien de plus que le fruit de son imagination solitaire. Il la fixait avec insistance, détaillant le moindre de ses traits, et elle fit de même, trouvant dans ce silence qu’ils échangeaient un apaisement nouveau.

\- « Si le monde n'a absolument aucun sens, qui nous empêche d'en inventer un ? »

Sa voix était grave, contrastant légèrement avec son visage mais s’alignant parfaitement avec son allure et ses yeux ébènes. Rey lui accorda un sourire ému en reconnaissant la citation d’ _Alice aux pays des merveilles_. C’était un choix singulier, un beau choix, celui qu’elle aurait fait si elle s’était sentie capable de parler la première. Il s’avança vers elle , et plus par habitude que par crainte, elle recula de quelques pas. Il n’osa pas insister, gardant une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui. Nerveuse, elle replaça l’une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se sentit rougir, et espéra que la lueur de la lune ne dévoilait pas cela à son vis-à-vis.

\- Je ne connais pas ton nom… dit-il.

\- Il n’a rien de particulier, j’en ai peur… avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il parut contrarié de cette réponse, mais ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet, se persuadant qu’il finirait par le découvrir. Il y avait quelque chose de singulier dans la manière qu’elle avait de mouvoir ses lèvres lorsqu’elle parlait. Elle avait une très jolie bouche, finement dessinée, dénuée de tout artifice. De très beaux yeux aussi, d’une couleur fascinante qu’il ne parvenait pas à discerner dans le noir qui les entourait. Il la trouva d’une beauté solaire, différente de cette superficialité plastique qu’il avait l’habitude de côtoyer. Toutes les jeunes femmes lui apparaissaient lisses et intouchables, elle, en revanche, possédait des imperfections (pouvait-on parler d’imperfections ?) ou du moins des détails intriguants qui la faisaient se détacher du reste. Après une hésitation, il demanda :

\- Le rouge ou le bleu ?

\- Les deux, je l’espère. Sourit-elle.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, et cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à se dérober à cette proximité. Il paraissait satisfait de ce qu’elle lui avait dit, et cela la surpris. Elle était habituée à ce que l’on se moque de sa façon de parler, de penser, d’interpréter les mots et les couleurs. Mais pas lui, il était différent, il semblait la comprendre.

\- Lumières ou ténèbres ? la questionna-t-il.

\- L’aurore, le crépuscule et ses couleurs. Je crains le noir.

\- La lumière est aveuglante, elle me fait plus peur que l’ombre.

Elle s’approcha de lui, lentement, puis elle leva sa main vers son visage et dans un geste délicat, déposa ses doigts fins devant les paupières à présent clauses du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps qu’il se fasse à son contacte. Il avait sentit un frisson étrange remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand son épiderme avait touchée la sienne.

\- Que vois-tu à présent dans ce noir ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Un visage. Avoua-t-il.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le tiens.

Rey fut surprise. Dans d’autres circonstances, cet révélation aurait pu ressembler à une phrase de séduction stupide. Mais dans la bouche de brun, cela sonnait comme une promesse. La jeune femme appuya un peu plus sa paume sur son visage, se rapprochant de lui, fixant ses lèvres, profitant qu’il ne puisse pas la voir pour se dresser sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce qui nous entoure ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, juste toi.

Elle se hissa un peu plus près de son visage, son souffle caressant son visage. Elle avait envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, d’embrasser un garçon. Pourtant ce fut lui qui rompit l’espace entre eux, trouvant sa bouche sans avoir besoin d’ouvrir ses paupières. Rey retira sa main pour passer son bras autour de son cou, se laissant aller au baiser. Elle n’avait jamais éprouvé ce qu’elle éprouvait ce soir, son ventre semblait renfermer une multitude de papillons agités. Le brun enlaça sa taille, la ramenant un peu plus contre lui dans un geste délicat.

\- Ben, qu’est-ce que tu fou ? hurla une voix.

Rey se sépara de lui, le charme était rompu. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mis à battre à une vitesse démesurée, tapant si fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle en eut presque la nausée. Le sang afflua dans ses tempes, elle n’entendait plus rien d’autre que ce sifflement désagréable dans ses oreilles, signe d’une angoisse croissante. Impuissante, la respiration haletante, elle vit un jeune homme se moquer ouvertement d’elle et du brun alors qu’un petit attroupement se formait autour d’eux. Ben, puisque c’était son nom, souriait d’un air contraint, visiblement mal à l’aise lui aussi. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se maudit intérieurement d’être incapable d’éprouver la même chose que tous les autres jeunes adultes : de la joie, de l’indifférence, une envie irrépressible de profiter du moment présent. Elle avait envie de hurler, qu’on la laisse tranquille, alors que plusieurs jeunes filles la critiquaient en ricanant. Enserrant son propre corps, elle aurait préférer ne jamais être venue à cette soirée. Une main l’agrippa soudain par le bras, la sortant du petit cercle. Rey reconnu aussitôt Rose à travers ses larmes, qui l’emmenait d’un pas déterminé vers un lieu plus calme. Puis son amie se retourna vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses joues, inspirant et expirant lentement, l’encourageant à l’imiter. Elle se focalisa donc sur les yeux de la jeune femme, recopiant sa respiration pour retrouver son calme. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles disparu petit à petit et elle put entendre la voix douce de Rose qui la rassurait affectueusement. Puis elle la serra dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que Rey soit entièrement apaisée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse ?

Rose l’écarta d’elle, ses mains sur ses épaules, le visage surpris. Rey rougit légèrement, se rendant compte de ce qu’elle venait de révéler.

\- Quoi ? De qui ?

\- Ben… avoua-t-elle.

La brunette aima aussitôt la sensation de ces trois lettres qui roulaient sur sa langue, glissant sur ses lèvres. C’était doux et agréable et dans le même temps ça lui donnait l’impression de n’être plus seule et de ressentir l’espace, la texture de vent, l’odeur des vagues. Rose paraissait vraiment étonnée et inquiète.

\- Ben Solo ? s’enquit-elle, avec une expression étrange.

Rey acquiesça, avec un sourire incontrôlable et le rose au joue. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que de tomber amoureuse pouvait faire mal, ce soir elle avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé sa place parmi les étoiles. Son amie par contre, semblait réellement contrariée. Elle ferma les yeux, se pinçant l’arrête du nez, fronçant les sourcils, et après un soupir, elle dit :

\- Oh Rey, ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu’un d’autre ?

Rey fronça les sourcils à son tour, incertaine de comprendre la question. Non, ca ne pouvait pas, Ben était une évidence.

\- Non...Souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais c’est un tombeur, toute les filles de la fac sont amoureuses de lui !

Elle s’était trompée. La chute entre la voûte céleste et le sol terreux du jardin était vraiment douloureuse. Elle pâlie, déglutissant avec difficulté. Rose ne mentait pas, Rose ne mentait jamais. Et ce soir, plus que jamais, Rey aurait aimé qu’elle soit moins franche avec elle, parce que son cœur souffrait violemment.

\- Alors pourquoi il m’a embrassé ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de son amie s’écarquillèrent.

\- Il t’a embrassé ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu veux dire que tu as eu ton tout premier baiser, ce soir, à 22 ans 3 mois et cinq jours, avec un parfait inconnu ?

Rey hocha la tête, replaçant ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Rose soupira encore, fermant les yeux un instant pour réfléchir. Elle l’avait toujours protégée, contre vents et marrais. En vérité, la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas d’un seul jour sans avoir parlé à sa meilleure amie. Et elle n’aimait pas voir cette angoisse, cette inquiétude sur son doux visage.

\- Est-ce que c’est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Rey.

\- Non, c’est juste surprenant.

\- Parce que je suis bizarre ?

Ça n’était pas un reproche, juste un fait. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu’elle ne se comportait pas de la même manière que les autres filles, elle n’était pas un parfait petit modelage d’argile fraîchement sorti du moule qui ne demandait rien d’autre que d’être accepté. Elle aimait sa solitude, même si elle l’effrayait souvent, elle voyait la beauté là où elle échappait à d’autre. Rose posa ses mains sur ses joues et plongea son regard dans le siens.

\- Tu n’es pas bizarre Rey. Mais tu as une façon d’être et de ressentir bien à toi. D’habitude tu détestes quand on s’approche trop près de toi. Alors je suis surprise que tu l’ais laissé t’embrasser.

\- Avec lui, je n'ai pas détesté…

Rose sourit, attendrie et amusée par cette confession. Elle relâcha son visage pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et demanda d’une moue espiègle :

\- Tu as trouvé ca comment ?

\- Sélénitique…

Elle n’avait aucun autre mot pour décrire cela, alors elle avait répondu cela avec beaucoup d’aisance et d’assurance. Son amie la dévisagea un instant, avant de se risquer à demander une précision.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu de ma vie quelqu’un dire d’un baiser qu’il était «sélénitique ». Tu peux décrire pour que je comprenne ?

La brunette chercha un moment une manière plus accessible de décrire ce qu’elle avait ressentie et ce qui l’habitait encore.

\- Polaire, lunaire, renversant et brûlant.

\- A ce point là ? s’étonna Rose.

Rey acquiesça énergiquement, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sa vis-à-vis l’observa un moment, détaillant ses iris brillantes, ses pommettes rosées, son expression de joie sincère. Puis, d’un ton sans appel, elle lâcha :

\- S’il a fait ça pour s’amuser, je jure que je le tue.

La jeune femme voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais on l’attrapa soudain par le bras, et elle se retrouva face à face avec le jeune homme qui avait interpellé Ben un peu plus tôt. Elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise, mais il la tenait fermement, un air moqueur sur le visage. Son cœur s’accéléra aussitôt, de nouveau en proie à l’angoisse, ses yeux se remplissant de perles salées.

\- Ah bah la voilà, la princesse ! rit-il. « Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? ».

\- Tu sais jamais quand la fermer, Dameron ! intervint Rose.

Elle le força à lâcher sa prise sur le bras de Rey, la ramenant contre elle, la protégeant du petit groupe qui s’agglutinait derrière l’importun.

\- Quoi, t’es jalouse Tico ? Toi aussi tu veux qu’on t’embrasse sous le pommier devant tout le monde ?

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Tout le monde l’avait vu ? Elle ne s’était rendue compte de rien, elle n’avait eu d’yeux que pour Ben. Elle détesta aussitôt ce jeune homme en face d’elle qui transformait ce moment magique en un échange risible, comme on observe deux dauphins nager dans un aquarium trop grand.

\- T’es vraiment un abruti ! asséna Rose, furieuse.

\- C’est quoi son problème à ta copine, elle sait pas parler ?

Rey aurait aimé lui répondre, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rose passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et ce fut à ce moment qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle entendait les rires moqueurs, les messes-basses, et cela lui collait à la peau comme un voile irritant, une pellicule de détresse étouffante. Et au loin, derrière tout ces regards oppressants, elle aperçut Ben, discutant avec une autre jeune femme, une plus jolie, plus souriante, plus accessible aussi. Et son cœur sembla s’émietter, se craquelant en de multiples morceaux… Elle attrapa la main de Rose et la serra fortement.

\- Pour l’instant c’est toi le problème ! s’écria Rose à leur vis-à-vis, se rendant compte de l’état de la jeune femme. Viens Rey, on y va…

Elle la tira doucement, mais la brunette résista, glissant doucement :

\- Mais, je voulais revoir Ben…

\- Oh, t’es trop mignonne ! se moqua Dameron. Tu dis ça comme si vous sortiez ensemble.

Il était méchant, et il lui faisait mal. Les rires s’élevèrent, et Rey eut la désagréable sensation d’être devenue une bête de foire. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle était tellement tétanisée qu’elle fut incapable d’arrêter sa course. Une seconde perle salée l’imita, et bientôt elle fondit en larmes, dans des sanglots silencieux. Rose, hors d’elle, se précipita vers la table la plus proche, se saisit d’un verre, et le renversa dans son entièreté à la figure de Poe, arrosant au passage les idiotes qui avaient rit avec lui. Le temps qu’il réagisse, elle avait déjà entraîné Rey à sa suite et se dirigeait d’un pas déterminé vers l’entrée de la maison. La brunette la suivit sans rien dire, sentant impuissante le maquillage que Rose avait mis tant d’application à faire couler sur ses joues. Elle ressentait à présent un grand vide dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose manquait. Ou peut-être quelqu’un. La rue était calme, et la voiture de Rose n’était pas garée très loin. Son amie s’excusa d’avoir insisté pour venir à cette soirée, répétant que c’était une mauvaise idée, que la plus part des gens présents étaient des abrutis. Elles se trouvaient à coté du véhicule, chacune devant une portière, quand elles entendirent une voix les héler. Rey se retourna pour voir arriver Ben en courant vers elle.

\- Laisse tomber Solo, retourne à ta fête. Cria Rose, cherchant ses clés dans la poche de sa veste.

Il arriva à leur hauteur, essoufflé, fixant Rey avec de grands yeux, visiblement attristé de voir le mascara qui striait son visage. La voiture fut déverrouillée, et la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, pressée de se réfugier à l’intérieur. Mais il la retint, délicatement, mais suffisamment fortement pour qu’elle arrête son geste. Elle redressa un regard bouleversé vers lui et le jeune homme sentit son cœur s’accélérer.

\- Ton nom. Demanda-t-il.

\- Fou lui la paix ! s’interposa Rose depuis l’intérieur de l’habitacle.

\- Je… J’ai pas… bafouilla-t-il, cherchant ses mots, se perdant dans la beauté du visage de la brune.

\- Laisse là, tu vois pas que tu…

\- Arrête de parler à sa place ! s’emporta-t-il contre Rose.

Rey frissonna légèrement, se dégageant se la prise du brun sur son bras, sans rentrer dans la voiture pour autant. Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant, ne sachant pas quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Ben se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle, passa son index sous son menton pour relever son visage.

\- Ton nom, je veux juste savoir ton nom. Souffla-t-il.

\- Rey… Je m’appelle Rey.

Un sourire ému illumina le visage de son vis-à-vis, et elle sentit les battements de son cœur la faire à nouveau s’envoler vers les astres. Est-ce que c’était ça être amoureuse ? Monter et descendre en permanence, comme dans les montagnes russes ? Puis l'expression du brun changea, il avait l’air angoissé, perdu. Dans un geste maladroit, il la ramena contre lui, enlaçant sa taille, posant son front contre le siens. Rey ne le repoussa pas, intriguée par ce trouble qui semblait l’habiter.

\- Comment je peux te retrouver ? murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Est-ce que je peux te retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Juste tout les deux, pas de musique, pas de monde, on ne sera même pas obligé de parler si tu ne veux pas. Je veux juste me retrouver à coté de toi, juste avec toi.

Il semblait désespéré, resserrant sa prise autour d’elle. L’étreinte de ses bras était rassurante, et Rey se fit la réflexion qu’elle aurait aimé rester encore longtemps contre lui, comme cela. Elle ferma les yeux, posant ses petites mains de chaque coté de la mâchoire du brun.

\- J’aimerai voir l’océan demain. Glissa-telle.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, son nez effleurant le sien, son souffle caressant sa peau, les yeux fermés.

\- Je serais sur la falaise, près du vieux phare, à partir de 16h. répondit-il.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne fais pas ça pour te moquer de moi.

Ben se pencha vers ses lèvres, l’embrassant d’abord doucement, puis de plus en plus ardemment, alors que Rey enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux ébènes, se laissant aller à tous ces sentiments nouveaux et bouleversants. Rose se racla bruyamment la gorge dans la voiture et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Incapable de la laisser partir, il posa à nouveau son front contre le siens, gardant les paupières closes pour ne pas échapper à ce qu’il ressentait.

\- Héliolitique… murmure-t-il.

Un sourire heureux illumina le visage de Rey et elle déposa une multitude de baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, le contour de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes. Elle l’entendit rire, et ce son fut aussitôt promu parmi ses bruits préférés dans l’univers. Au loin, Poe appela le brun, d’une voix visiblement irritée. Difficilement, il relâcha la brune, s’éloignant d’elle d’un pas peu assuré. Rey le laissa partir, lui adressant de petits signes de la main à chaque fois qu’il se retournait vers elle pour lui jeter un « dernier » regard. Puis il disparut dans la maison et elle entra dans la voiture. Elle claqua la portière, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres qui fit rire Rose.

\- Il a dit que le baiser était héliolitique… sourit-elle.

Les yeux de son amie s’ouvrirent en grand, la dévisageant comme si elle lui avait parlé dans une langue inconnue.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Rey.

\- Rien… Juste… Je suppose que je ne le connais pas vraiment bien… avoua l’autre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rose se tourna dans son siège, dans une position inconfortable mais qui lui permettait d’être face à la brunette. Elle prit soudain un air sérieux avant de déclarer :

\- Rey, je t’aime, mais personne ne dit d’un baiser qu’il est sélénitique ou héliolitique. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ces mots existent !

\- Mais pour moi ça fait du sens…

\- Oui, et pour lui aussi apparemment.

Rey la dévisagea un moment, incertaine de ce que voulait lui dire son amie.

\- Et c’est bien, non ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Rey, c’est plus que bien ! s’exclama-t-elle en souriant.Vous vous revoyez quand ?

\- Demain. 

\- Tu as son numéro.

Ah oui, le téléphone, de façon général, c’était ce qu’on utilisait pour contacter quelqu’un. En rougissant, elle fit non de la tête.

\- Mais il a le tien.

\- Non… avoua-t-elle.

Rose la fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise. Puis posant ses index sur ses tempes, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, elle dit :

\- Ok, alors vous vous embrassez sans connaitre vos prénoms, vous vous donnez rendez-vous, vous dites des mots chelous pour décrire vos échanges de salive, mais vous prenez pas vos numéro de téléphone respectifs ?

Elle avait plutôt bien résumé la situation. Et Rey se trouva soudain stupide et frustrée de ne pas avoir pensé à cela, mais sur le moment, ça lui avait échappé. Elle avait trouvé bien plus logique de lui parler de l’océan que de lui demander son numéro.

\- J’ai… J’y ai pas pensé… bredouilla-t-elle.

En riant, Rose lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis, s’installant convenablement devant le volant, elle démarra la voiture en lâchant un joyeux :

\- T’es pas croyable.


	2. Sous le soleil

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Rey eut la sensation que tout ce qu’elle avait vécu la veille, n’était rien de plus qu’un songe. Elle se redressa dans son lit, regarda autour d’elle, cherchant une preuve, une minuscule trace pouvant lui confirmer qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé. Mais il n’y avait rien, et ce fut le cœur lourd qu’elle quitta ses draps, se postant devant la fenêtre, contemplant le lointain d’un regard absent. Au dehors, le soleil était superbe, éclairant l’ensemble de la rue dans des teintes blanches, argentées et dorées que la jeune femme trouva inspirantes. Ouvrant en grand la vitre, elle gonfla ses poumons de l’air frais et revigorant, fermant ses yeux, cherchant dans son esprit la sensation des lèvres de Ben contre les siennes. On frappa soudain à sa porte et elle sursauta, se retournant brusquement vers l’entrée de la pièce. D’un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, coiffant dans un geste nerveux ses cheveux bruns désordonnés.

De l’autre coté de la porte, elle découvrit Rose, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, chargée de trousses de maquillage et de vêtements divers. Sa mine joyeuse se fana en découvrant le visage encore endormi de son amie.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Rey fit une grimace. D’accords, elle ne le dirait pas, mais elle n’allait pas mentir pour autant.

\- Mais Rey, tu as vu l’heure ?

\- Non… avoua-t-elle.

\- Il est 14h !

C’était impossible. Rey, depuis plus de dix ans, avait tous les soirs mis un réveil pour le matin suivant à huit heures tapantes. Elle n’avait jamais oublié. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se remémora soudain avoir cherché après des photos de Ben Solo sur Facebook et Instagram, et c’était pour cela qu’elle s’était couchée vraiment tard (ou vraiment tôt, étant donné qu’il était quatre heures du matin quand elle avait fermé l’oeil). Elle s’était endormie sur son portable, qui avait du se vider de sa batterie, ce qui expliquait l’absence de réveil. Afin de vérifier que tout cela était bien réel, elle demanda :

\- J’ai embrassé un garçon hier soir ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois même ! rit Rose.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la brunette et son petit cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à sauter sur place, plus heureuse que jamais. Son amie la regarda faire un moment, attendrie de la voir aussi joyeuse. Puis Rey l’attrapa par la main et l’attira à l'intérieure de sa chambre étudiante, la forçant à s’assoir sur le lit pendant qu’elle ouvrait en grand sa penderie (qui était dans un état de dérangement inimaginable). Rose la regarda sortir différentes tenues. Puis, mécontente, Rey s’approcha d’elle pour voir les robes qu’elle lui avait apportées.

\- Tu voudrais mettre quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de noir !

Ça n’était pas vraiment précis, et c’était assez déroutant étant donné que Rey revêtait souvent des tenues très colorées (parfois trop).

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.

\- Pour montrer que j’ai une part d’ombre.

Elle avait répondu cela, comme si c’était une évidence, comme si elle était étonnée que son amie pose cette question. Rose soupira, l’aidant à étendre les robes sur le lit et sur le sol.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire encore ?

\- Ben n’aime pas trop la lumière… expliqua la brunette, avec un petit geste de la main en direction de la fenêtre.

Qui sur cette planète n’aimait pas « la lumière » ? Rose était perdue, et elle se dit que se n’était que le début, que bientôt Rey se mettrait à lui parler dans un langage codé complètement incompréhensible. Ou seulement compris par Ben Solo…

\- Quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Rey arrêta de regarder les tenues et se redressa pour faire complètement face à son amie, ouvrant les bras comme si elle s’apprêtait à appeler la pluie. (oui, ça lui arrivait d’appeler la pluie.)

\- Je veux lui montrer qu’on s’équilibre ! sourit-elle.

Par moment, Rose avait vraiment l’impression d’être stupide. Alors, avec une moue peu assurée, elle se rassis sur le lit, et demanda :

\- Que… vous vous complétez ?

\- Non, qu’on s’équilibre ! Que je suis autant rouge que bleu, autant sombre que lumineuse, comme lui. Comme si une force nous connectait l’un à l’autre.

Elle était tellement sérieuse et heureuse en disant cela. C’était important pour elle, alors c’était important pour Rose. Dans un sourire tendre, elle proposa :

\- Comme le Yin et le Yang ?

Rey haussa mollement les épaules, s’affairant de nouveau à étaler les robes avant d'acquiescer en répondant :

\- C’est une façon simpliste de voir la chose, mais oui.

\- Mais si tu mets une robe noire et que lui met aussi du noir, ça équilibre rien du tout… tenta Rose.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il mettra du blanc.

\- Comment tu peux être sûre d’un truc pareil ? rit-elle

La brunette releva ses yeux noisette vers son amie, à présent accroupie à coté d’une robe longue au drapé légèrement pailleté.

\- Je le sais, c’est tout… affirma-t-elle.

Rose pouffa, elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu’elle était convaincue de la sorte. La jeune femme fit un geste évasif de la main, abandonnant l’idée d’en apprendre davantage sur le sujet.

\- Bon, admettons. Tu préfères laquelle ?

\- La plus courte.

\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je veux être sexy. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps elle se glissa dans la minuscule salle de bain et sans fermer la porte, retira son pyjama, dansant en sous-vêtement sur une musique imaginaire. Elle se remit ensuite à sauter, comme si elle se trouvait avec des ressorts aux pieds, et agita ses mains dans tous les sens, un sourire immense au visage. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et Rose explosa de rire.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu’avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je suis amoureuse ! cria Rey.

\- Oui, j’avais remarqué…

Indifférente à sa nudité, elle revint dans la chambre, continuant de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

\- Tu te rends compte, je vais avoir mon premier rendez-vous ! Un moment privilégié avec un garçon ! Avec LE garçon !

\- « Un moment privilégié ». se moqua-t-elle.

\- Une échappée belle ?

\- Habille toi et arrête avec tes déclarations romantiques !

Rose la poussa gentiment à l’intérieure de la salle de bain, avant de ramasser la robe qu’elle avait choisie, de lui prendre des sous-vêtements propres et de déposer le tout sur le bord du lavabo dans la minuscule salle d’eau. Rey l’attrapa par les épaules et la secoua énergiquement en s’exclamant à nouveau :

\- Je suis amoureuse !

\- T’es surtout infernale et toute nue pour le moment ! s’écria Rose, feignant l’agacement.

En émettant de petits cris joyeux, Rey se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Son amie sortie de la petite pièce, se faisant la réflexion qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi heureuse. Ben Solo avait vraiment intérêt à assurer ! Rose tenta de chasser l’angoisse qui lui tordait l’estomac. Elle reprit place sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui illuminait les environs. Elle avait toujours veillé sur la jeune brune, depuis leur plus tendre enfance, depuis que Rey s’était avancée vers elle et lui avait dit « Tu ressembles à une libellule ». Elles avaient toujours été inséparables, s’appelant et se voyant presque chaque jour. Et maintenant il allait y avoir un garçon dans la vie de la brunette. Elle était à la fois contente et nerveuse à l’idée de la laisser seule avec un jeune homme qu’elle connaissait si peu. Elle savait qu’il était le fils unique d’un couple à la fortune colossale, qu’il étudiait la littérature anglaise, qu’il était « mystérieux », ce qui expliquait la ribambelle de filles qui le suivait partout, qu’il ne parlait à presque personne, mis à part Poe Dameron, et qu’il s’habillait quasiment toujours en noir. En vérité, elle ne savait même plus vraiment pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pou aller à la soirée qui avait eu lieu chez lui la veille… Ou peut-être que était-ce dans l’espoir d’y croiser Finn ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle n’avait jamais imaginé un instant que Rey, sa Rey, sa meilleure amie, son rayon de soleil, tombe follement amoureuse du jeune Solo.

Une fois sa douche terminée, la brunette se sécha rapidement et enfila sa robe, demandant de l’aide à Rose pour la fermer. Puis elle s’installa sur sa chaise de bureau, fredonnant une vieille chanson pendant que son amie s’appliquait à coiffer ses cheveux en trois chignons, comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Puis, elle la maquilla légèrement, redessinant le contour de ses yeux avec un crayon noir, lui mettant un peu de mascara. Rien sur sa bouche, Rey n’aimait pas le rouge à lèvres, elle trouvait ça collant et désagréable. Une fois son œuvre terminée, Rose lui tendit un petit miroir en lui demandant si ça lui convenait.

\- Est-ce que je suis jolie ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu as toujours été la plus jolie du monde, Rey.

Un peu brusquement, elle se redressa pour la serrer dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune Tico, murmurant un "merci" sincère et touchant. Rose lui rendit son étreinte, émue. Puis il fallut terminer de se préparer et quitter la résidence universitaire pour rejoindre la voiture. Le trajet fut égayé de musiques et de chants, les deux jeunes femmes dansant dans le véhicule, riant souvent, faisant des vocalises à briser les vitres.

Il était 16h07 lorsqu’elles arrivèrent sur le parking près de la plage. Rey accepta que Rose l’accompagne jusqu’au phare. Elle était stressée, et elle avait toujours peur que Ben lui joue un mauvais tour et ne vienne pas. Elles montèrent donc, dans un silence presque religieux, écoutant le vent et les vagues. Et s’il s’était moqué d’elle ? S’il ne l’avait pas vraiment trouvé héliolitique ? Si elle s’était approchée trop près des astres et qu’elle retombait sur le bitume froid et humide ? Son cœur s’accéléra, et elle sentit Rose lui attraper la main avec douceur pour la détendre. Rey la remercia d’un sourire, rassurée de la savoir près d’elle. Elles arrivèrent enfin, après un certain temps, aux abords du phare.

Et en haut de la falaise, assis sur le petit banc de pierre, se tenait le grand brun, fixant l’horizon. Les papillons revinrent dans l’abdomen de la jeune femme et elle émis une légère pression sur les doigts de son amie, souriant de toutes ses dents. Et évidement, il portait une chemise blanche. Ce détail fit pouffer la jeune Tico. C’était presque effrayant de constater à quel point, en une soirée seulement, ils s’étaient compris. Rose relâcha la petite main de Rey et lui accorda un geste encourageant en direction de Solo. Rey déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue puis, gaiement, s’approcha en trottinant de Ben. En l’apercevant, il se leva aussitôt, si rapidement qu’il manqua de perdre l’équilibre. C’était mignon. Sans rien ajouter, la jeune Tico fit demi-tour, un sourire aux lèvres, se rendant bien compte que la brunette n’avait plus d’yeux que pour le beau et charismatique Ben Solo.

\- Tu es venue… Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, que je t’avais rêvée. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je n’étais pas certaine d’être réelle jusqu’à hier soir. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus…

Ils étaient légèrement mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas comment agir. Ben lui fit signe de s’assoir avec lui sur le banc, et la jeune femme s’exécuta. Elle tordait ses mains en un tic nerveux. Elle avait l’impression que quelque chose avait changé depuis hier soir, mais elle ne savait pas bien ce que c’était. Alors, pour s’assurer que son cœur s’élevait toujours autant au contact de Ben, elle se tourna rapidement vers lui et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. C’était maladroit, et ça le surpris plus qu’autre chose, si bien que lorsque Rey se détourna de lui, il se demanda ce qu’il venait de se passer. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, la forçant délicatement à tourner à nouveau son doux visage vers lui. Elle était toute rouge, et il la trouva incroyablement adorable. Se rapprochant un peu plus d’elle, il se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres, lui laissant le temps de se dérober si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu’il franchisse l’espace qui les séparait encore. Ben posa enfin sa bouche contre la sienne et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s’envoler. Le baiser s’intensifia et ce fut à contre cœur qu’ils durent s’écarter pour reprendre leur souffle. Le brun garda son front posé contre le sien pendant quelques instants, les yeux fermés, puis il se recula, posant sur elle un regard que Rey trouva bouleversant.

Se détournant pour fixer l’horizon, elle hésita un moment avant de briser le silence, Puis, après un léger raclement de gorge pour se donner de la contenance, elle l’interrogea :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que parfois tu as l’impression d’être juste à coté de la réalité ? Pas en dehors, mais juste à la frontière, suffisamment pour te demander si tu ne viens pas d’une autre temporalité ?

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir sa réaction, et elle constata avec soulagement qu’il n’était nullement surpris pas sa question. Il avait plutôt une mine sérieuse, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu’elle venait de dire.

\- Parfois, oui, ça m’arrive. Avoua-t-il.

\- Moi je vis ça tout le temps. Confessa-t-elle. J’ai souvent l’impression que la langage ne fait aucun sens, ou que les mots sont tangibles ou colorés. Et quelques fois, en de rares occasions, il y a des phrases, des expressions, des émotions qui me paraissent accessibles.

\- Suis-je l’une de ces rares exceptions ? s’enquit-il.

Elle lui accorda un sourire merveilleux avant de murmurer :

\- La plus bouleversante d’entre toutes…

Ben la fixa un moment, contemplant avec une adoration non feinte le moindre trait de son visage. Là, avec le soleil qui caressait sa peau, elle était plus magnifique que jamais, volcanique, hypnotique.

\- Tu es solaire… souffla-t-il

\- Merci...Rougit-elle, reportant son attention sur l’horizon.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, puis, dans un geste lent, il effleura son bras de son indexe et elle frissonna, fermant les yeux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau, sur le bord de son épaule, et elle le laissa faire, les paupières closes. Il remonta ensuite dans son cou, puis le long de sa mâchoire avant de terminer par retrouver ses lèvres. Elle se détourna soudain avant de se lever du banc, lui tournant le dos. Elle était brusquement tendue, nerveuse, serrant ses petites mains en deux poings.

\- Est-ce que je te fais peur ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

\- C’est ce que je ressens qui m’effraie…

Il quitta son assise pour se poster juste derrière elle, son torse à seulement quelques centimètres de son dos. Un nouveau frisson agita la jeune femme, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se ressaisir.

\- Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes, et Ben eut soudain peur de l’avoir effrayée, d’avoir voulu aller trop vite, n’écoutant que ce que lui dictait son cœur sans prendre le temps de s’assurer de ce qu’elle éprouvait. Plongeant ses iris noisette dans les siennes, elle répondit :

\- Parce que je sens mon cœur battre vite et fort, et j’ai peur qu’il sorte de ma poitrine. J’ai peur de mourir, de ne plus compter, pour personne, et que tu m’oublies.

C’était fort, c’était vrai, et visiblement, elle n’avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. A cette prise de conscience, le cœur de Ben se serra et il se risqua à demander :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je suis le premier garçon qui te plait ?

\- Tu es le premier à qui je plait, qui me plait, avec qui j’aime parler, qui me comprenne, qui m’accepte. Tu es mon premier baiser aussi.

Le brun rougit brusquement, réalisant que ce qui, à leur age, allait de soit pour la majorité des gens, ne s’appliquait pas au cas de Rey. Parce qu’elle n’était pas tout le monde, elle était au-delà de tout cela. Elle était unique, merveilleuse, parfaite. Elle était ce qu’il cherchait, ce qu’il avait attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir. La part manquante de son être, la pièce absente de son âme, de son cœur. Elle avait raison, c’était effrayant de ressentir tout cela aussi vite, aussi fort.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il.

Rey parut étonnée de sa question.

\- Pourquoi quelqu’un d’autre ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu es inconditionnellement lumineuse et incandescente.

Une perle salée roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, et elle l’essuya rapidement. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Ben, ses prunelles rivées aux siennes, écoutant son cœur taper dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es le premier à me voir, à me voir vraiment. Tu es l’évidence, Ben.

Un sentiment ardent remonta dans ses veines, et incapable de savoir comment lui dire ce qu’elle lui faisait éprouver, il se pencha pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il avait à la fois envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier… Lui qui n’avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, il se retrouver plonger dans l’orage émotionnel le plus bouleversant de l’Univers. L’amour avait un nom, et c’était Rey. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser, passant ses bras atour de son cou, son corps se calant entièrement contre celui de Ben. Puis elle se recula avant d’enlacer étroitement son torse, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise, tentant de cacher ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Lui aussi était essoufflé, perdu, brûlant. Il referma ses bras autour d’elle, posant sa joue contre le sommet de son crane, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- Resterais-tu avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Il n’y avait pas de sous-entendus à cela, simplement la peur de se détacher d’elle, de la laisser partir et de ne jamais la revoir. Ça n’était pas rationnel, c’était juste présent, accroché à son cœur. Il avait trouvé sa moitié, et il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’en aille.

\- Seulement si je peux garder ma part de lumière.

\- Je serais bien assez sombre pour nous deux. Sourit-il.

Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent la plage, retirant leurs chaussures pour marcher sur le sable froid. Rey joua dans l’eau comme une enfant, courant, riant, indifférente au vent frais et aux regards des passants. Elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle se sentait vivante, libre. Elle tournoyait parfois, la tête renversée en arrière, puis, souvent, elle revenait vers Ben, l’embrassant ou se jetant dans ses bras.

Vers 18h, ils décidèrent de quitter l’océan. Rey garda ses pieds nus jusqu’à la voiture, avouant au brun qu’elle aimait sentir la terre sous sa peau, ça lui donnait l’impression d’avoir un ancrage, un point d’appui. Ils prirent place dans la voiture, mais Ben ne démarra pas tout de suite, il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose d’important. Rey attendit, patiente, passant ses doigts dans ses bouches ébènes pour l’encourager. Il était légèrement tremblant, les yeux humides, fixant le lointain. Puis après une inspiration, il prit la parole.

\- J’ai cette sensation étrange de ne jamais avoir été compris, complètement compris, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Comme si tous les parjures, les incompréhensions, la solitude et le langage dans se qu’il a de plus abstrait, m’avaient mené jusqu’à toi.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, la fixant un moment avant de poursuivre :

\- Je le vois comme un fil rouge, entre mes cottes, qui serait attaché à toi juste là, là où se trouve ton cœur.

Il posa son index en dessous de son sein, là où Rey sentait l’organe désigné battre si fort. Elle attrapa sa main, la portant à ses lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts avant de poser sa joue dans le creux de sa paume. Elle ferma les yeux avant de déclarer :

\- Est-ce que c’est étrange de te dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ?

Le cœur de Ben s’accéléra encore davantage. On lui avait déjà confessé des sentiments, on lui avait déjà dit ce genre de choses, mais ça n’avait jamais sonné aussi vrai que dans la bouche de Rey. Sans doute parce ce que c’était réciproque.

\- Non, ça n’a rien d’étrange…

\- En fait ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage déçu et attristé du jeune homme. Elle serra un peu plus ses doigts entre les siens, les portant à nouveau à ses lèvres.

\- Ah non ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je me suis envolée amoureuse… Oui, c’est plutôt ça.

Comment faisait-elle pour le chambouler autant ? Lui qui avait toujours était indépendant, solitaire, détaché, il ne se voyait plus sans elle. Et pourtant il ne savait presque rien d’elle. Il ne savait pas d’où elle venait, qu’elle age elle avait, quelles étaient ses passions, ses peurs, ses aspirations. Il ne savait rien et pourtant il avait la sensation de l’avoir toujours connue. Et elle lui avait manqué…

\- Tu étais où tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa mollement les épaules, libérant sa main après un dernier baiser, se détournant de lui pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Nulle part et partout à la fois… répondit-elle.

Ben ne la quittait pas des yeux, hypnotisé.

\- Pourquoi on ne s’est pas rencontré avant ? Tu m’aurais déjà sauvé un milliard de fois !

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué, plissant les yeux.

\- Sauvé de quoi ?

\- De moi, principalement… avoua-t-il.

Il reporta son attention au loin. Rey se redressa pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de se rasseoir dans son siège et d’attacher sa ceinture. Ben démarra et ils quittèrent l’océan. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le brun se concentra sur la route, profitant de ce calme pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

Quand il se gara dans sa rue, il se risqua enfin à regarder Rey. Il s’attendait à la trouver nerveuse, stressée, mais au lieu de cela, elle paraissait calme et heureuse. Elle se détacha et sans un regard pour lui, quitta l’habitacle, fermant la portière avec précaution. Il l’imita, bien que claquant plus fortement la porte de son coté. Puis il verrouilla la voiture et la rejoignit sur le trottoir. Elle glissa aussitôt sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. C’était rassurant de constater à quel point elle faisait cela avec tant de naturel.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Ben prépara un repas, Rey visita le reste de la maison, ils dînèrent, discutèrent, s’embrassèrent souvent. Puis elle insista pour qu’ils aillent dans le jardin. Ils installèrent une couverture sur l’herbe et s’assirent dessus. Ben les enveloppa dans un plaid et au bout d’un moment à écouter les sons de la nature, Rey se déplaça pour venir s’installer entre les jambes du brun, prenant ses bras pour les mettre autour d’elle, s’adossant à son torse, sa tête reposant sur sa clavicule. Elle se fit la réflexion que c’était le meilleur endroit sur terre, que jamais elle ne s’était autant sentie en sécurité.

\- Rey… murmura-t-il.

\- Ben ?

\- Sommes nous éternité ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire.

\- Passé ou futur ?

\- Toi… Juste toi pour le moment.

Il l’étreignit un peu plus, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crane, apaisé et comblé.

\- Ça suffirait à me rendre heureux. Glissa-t-il.

Le silence s’installa de nouveau, et ils savourèrent, l’un contre l’autre ce bonheur naissant. Puis, Rey bougea à nouveau, se retournant, s’agenouillant, son visage penché au-dessus de celui de Ben. Elle le détailla de ses yeux noisettes pendant un long moment, puis elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire. Il la laissa faire, déglutissant avec peine, troublé par l’intensité de son regard, par ses doigts contre son épiderme. Elle semblait ignorer ce qu’elle lui faisait ressentir, découvrant pour la toute première fois ce que c’était de se trouver contre quelqu’un. La dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était de la brusquer. Alors il garda pour lui la flamme de désir qui pris place dans son cœur et le creux de son ventre. Rey était douce, Rey était parfaite, et ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour se découvrir davantage. Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser, longuement, tendrement, avant de se rasseoir contre lui. Il la serra étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux chocolat pour s’imprégner de son odeur.

\- La nuit va tomber. Dit-il.

\- Je voudrai rester pour observer les étoiles.

Dans un sourire, Ben se fit la réflexion que sa vie venait de changer à jamais, que désormais il y aurait un « nous » là où il y avait eu un « je » solitaire auparavant. C’était héliolitique et sélénitique…

\- Taaffeitique… murmura Rey.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de relever son regard vers le ciel sombre et les astres qui s’y dessinaient petit à petit. Et il repensa à cette citation d’Alfred de Musset, un sourire serein et confiant sur le visage : « _J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était assez court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Moi ca m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire en tout cas ^^  
> Des bisous <3


End file.
